Oh, And About Those Legends, You're One of Them
by E l L Y f I s H
Summary: "When are you going to let yourself love me, you can't hold out forever." He smiled beautifully, damn him. "When I'm convinced this magic crap isn't forcing you to love me…so two weeks after never." He smiled and winked, "I can wait that long." EmbryxOC
1. One Hell of A Summer

hello there, okay so this is my first twilight fanfiction, so please spare me. i promise i am working on my other stories as best i can. i would love to hear your thoughts, questions, or concerns...so please review(:

enjoy!

disclaimer: if i was stephanie meyer, do you really believe i'd write spinoffs about my own series? i think not.

* * *

PREFACE

How had it come this far? How did it start out from her completely rejecting him to being madly, obsessively in love with him? She didn't know; but being here, being this far was a beautiful thing and she loved every second of it… even if there was a ring on her finger giving her unwilling word to another man.

But for now she could relish in the fact that, they would always have this moment and this memory would forever be seared into her mind. The way his hot skin felt pressed against hers the way the rain poured down on them, how soft and gentle his lips were on hers, and how she felt her legs fit perfectly around his waist as if they were made for each other…oh wait, they were.

* * *

~ONE HELL OF A SUMMER~

* * *

Emily Young missed her sisters, she thought about them every day, and called them all at least once a day. She was becoming lonely in her little yellow house. Sam was off with the pack, but was still home more since he was trying to stop phasing and since Jacob had become the Alpha. Kim was at school all the time and Claire's visits were becoming few and far between. The pack kept her company most of the time and she loved her boys they were her family but it wasn't the same as her sisters. That's why she was overjoyed and a little worried when her youngest (and favorite) sister, Ellie, called and asked to stay the summer and up until her wedding.

Ellie was the breath of fresh air she needed around this place, hell the pack needed it as well. The pack didn't pretend to know why she was distraught, but they did care…more than they let on. She knew her downer mood was affecting the whole pack since she was a part of the pack, if the imprints aren't happy then the pack isn't happy. What confused her most about Ellie's visit is that Emily had asked her to come a month before and Ellie said she couldn't and now she could, and the fact that she sounded upset when she called. But whatever her reason for coming Emily was glad she was arriving here today, promising to bring Claire along.

Sam was rather excited too, he knew Emily was in a funk and he hoped Ellie could bring her back out, not to mention Sam liked Ellie the best out of his fiancée's four sisters. Elizabeth, Evangeline, and Evelyn were all very sweet and down to earth but Ellie was just this fun-loving, very mature, spunky little 17 year old and Sam was sure she would bring Emily out of her mood.

Currently the pack was all doing their own thing. Sam was at the grocery store with the list she had given him for the dinner they were having at the house tonight. Emily was ecstatic she cooked as much as she could and listened to the pouring rain beat down on the roof of their little home. The ring of her doorbell was what sent excited little butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

.~.~.~.

"The transmissions shot," Embry said grabbing the rag and wiping the grease off his large hands, Quil looked up from under the hood of the car next to the one Embry was working on. "It's going to take at least a week to work on with the patrols Jake put me on." Quil and Embry ran a garage and did fairly well they take as many cars as they could handle since well they were rather busy all the time. "I'd say you could work on it but we all know how great you are with transmissions," Quil threw a wrench at Embry who grabbed it before it could come into contact with his face.

"We're going to Emily and Sam's tonight," Quil said from under the car, "Emily's sister is coming into town for the summer and she brought Claire along with her," Quil said Claire's name fondly and Embry could tell he was smiling. Quil missed Claire he hadn't seen her for a few weeks and it was starting to take a toll on him. Embry rolled his eyes, oh the joys of imprinting.

"Elizabeth's staying for the summer? What about John?" Embry asked grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, Elizabeth was Claire's mom and Emily's older sister, John was Claire's dad and Elizabeth's husband. The Young sisters were a bit of a fantasy of the pack, they had only met one of them, Elizabeth, and she was absolutely gorgeous, the pack was eager to see the rest of them at Sam and Emily's wedding in September. If two of the five sisters are beautiful there's a high chance they're all drop dead gorgeous. Sam and Seth both say the youngest one, Ellie, at 17, two years younger than Embry himself is the prettiest of the four other Young sisters.

"No, one of the other sisters is staying for the summer; Elizabeth and John are down in California for their anniversary so Claire's staying for two weeks," Quil sounded overjoyed, Embry laughed.

"So we're meeting one of the three other sisters tonight? Do you know which one it is?" Embry asked fiddling with the transmission, he heard Quil sigh and tighten a screw.

"No, I think Jake said it was the youngest one, can't be sure though," Quil said with a smile, wiping his hands off as Embry did the same. They would close up shop for now, it was getting too late they had to be at Emily's by six. Embry thanked God he didn't have patrol tonight, Quil turned off all the lights as Embry locked the door.

"I'll see you at six?" Quil asked Embry nodded, Quil ran into the woods, and Embry smiled as he got into his truck on the way to the house he and Paul shared, tonight should be interesting.

.~.~.~.

Ellie Young smiled as she pulled drove into the tiny reservation, she turned off the radio and listened to the pouring rain beat down on the hood of her car and Claire's steady breathing from her car seat. Memories flooded her brain from countless summers spent here with her cousins, Seth and Leah. Her older brother Eric and her older cousin Leah taught her to cliff dive, she and Seth used to have contests to see who would swim farthest out into the ocean (she always won). Aunt Sue taught her and Emily, who came down more often than any of her other siblings, how to make chili. She loved this place, it was her escape.

Ellie missed Emily. A pain in her chest carved open when her sister left the house and it was only filled when she saw her. Ellie glanced at the ring on her finger and sighed none of her siblings, besides Eric knew about it yet. She wanted Emily, whom she had always been closest with, to know first about her predicament. Stupid, fucking Makahs. She never really felt as if she were apart of the Makah tribe, Emily had said the same thing. Even her however many great grandmother-Nakoma (who she was named after, her tribe name anyway) - was a Quileute. She sometimes felt the tribe was vindictive and cruel, which is why she fled the reservation and is spending her summer here with her sister.

Ellie pulled up to the little yellow house noting how it looked nestled amongst the trees, and how it seemed to brighten up the rainy reservation. She could see someone moving inside the house and her heart swelled.

She gently maneuvered her four year old niece out of her seat and walked as fast as she could to the front porch of the tiny house trying to avoid getting wet, but her efforts were in vain. Her wavy blue-black hair was up in a bun and her blue eyes searched for the doorbell, she gently pushed it careful not to jostle Claire.

The door opened gently, and there Emily was. Even after three years, the scars still shocked Ellie, the three pink scars from a vicious bear attack wound its way down her now tragically beautiful face onto her body forever freezing the muscles. Ellie always thought it was ironic that Emily was attacked by a bear when her tribe name, Nita, literally meant bear. Nita was a chief's daughter who found a bear cub and trained it to protect the tribe. Ellie didn't care about the scars; she still thought Emily was beautiful.

Emily smiled at her, only one side of her face turning upwards. Emily's hazel eyes began to fill with tears as did Ellie's. Emily hugged her baby sister as best she could while she was holding Claire. Ellie started crying too, she missed her sister she wished she could move in with her and Sam.

"Oh, Naki," Emily sighed, using Ellie's childhood nickname. Eric had given her that using her tribe name Nakoma, meaning great warrior. Nakoma was the youngest and only daughter of the beautiful Wyanet and powerful Chief Yuma; she was as beautiful as her mother but as strong and brave as her father. She was the product of two tribes: the cleverness of the Makah and the brute strength of the Quileutes. She became a prophetess for the Quileutes elite group of spirit warriors, seeing the enemy beforehand and informing them of it. She had eyes like the sky and hair as wavy as the ocean on a stormy day. Nakoma had a vision of a large group of cold ones coming specifically for the tribe, her brothers told her to stay home for one of them was to marry her the next day. She refused and she followed her brothers sneaking into battle with them, distracting the Cold Ones by filling their heads with thoughts and illusions letting her brothers kill them while they stood dazed. Ana Young, the girls' mother is a descendant of this warrior princess. Emily smiled at her baby sister, taking in her short shorts, her long sleeve tee which Claire was currently drooling on. "I've missed you, baby love. Come in, come in. I'll have Sam get your stuff when he comes home."

Ellie smiled grateful, she gently placed Claire on the couch with a blanket on her. Ellie walked back into the kitchen were Emily was stirring something in a pot. Ellie grabbed something and started busying herself.

"What did Mom and Dad do this time?" Emily asked curiously, not bitterly just wondering. Her younger sister stared up at her as she chopped onion. Emily knew Ellie had a reason for coming down here. "It must have been something big." Emily turned to face her little sister, who hid her face in her hands. Emily noticed something on her baby sister's finger. "Naki what the hell is that?"

"The end of my free will," The little one sobbed letting her tears flow freely, she had been upset for weeks over this. Emily immediately came over to her sister holding her gently.

"What happened?" Emily asked, her baby sister looked up at her. Her wide blue eyes were stained with tears; her high cheekbones were tainted with red and her perfect button nose was running.

"The elders," She choked out, suddenly becoming angry again at the memory, "The elders are making me marry one of the boys in Eric's little gang." Emily knew that Eric had a gang, much like Sam's but she knew for a fact they weren't wolves. "They said every generation two people get chosen and that I should be thankful. His name is William and he's not that bad Emily but he seems so happy and it's my life…I don't want to spend the rest of it on that God forsaken little reservation I hate it there. Oh, Emmy! Mom tried to fight it but the elders won't budge, and Eric! Eric's going along with it. He keeps telling me that Will is a great guy and that I should be happy but I don't want Will! I want to make a choice. I hate that tribe." Emily really felt horrible for her sister, she seemed so upset. But Emily wouldn't let this ruin her summer and Emily would without a doubt fix this.

"Let me see the damage, Elliebelle," Emily said softly, her little sister gently lifted her left hand showing Emily the ring. It was small and simple but still beautiful, but it was tainted with something Ellie didn't want making it unpleasant.

"I'd go and throw it off the highest cliff but it's too beautiful," Ellie sighed, hiccupping at the end of it. Emily slid it off her baby sister's finger. Emily took it over in the middle of the kitchen and took it to the cabinet and hit it under a little box she had in there.

"See, out of sight, out of mind," Emily smiled at her little sister, who wiped the tears from her russet cheeks. "Now, for the rest of the summer that whole ordeal will be out of your mind, okay? We're going to have to do something about it because I will not have my baby sister married at 17." Ellie nodded eagerly, hugging her older sister so tight that it almost shocked Emily.

"Oh Emmy, I've missed you." She sighed into the elder one's hair

"I've missed you too, Elliebelly, more than you'll ever know," Emily smiled; all of her siblings had a different nickname for the youngest of their clan, but Emily called her Elliebelle or Elliebelly, as she had when Ellie was a toddler. Emily smiled as her little sister went straight for the cabinet got out tortilla chips and salsa turned on the music loud enough for the two of them to lose themselves in, but not loud enough to wake the temperamental four year old.

Ellie Young felt whole again and happy as she and her sister danced along to the beat of the bass. But she couldn't shake the little nagging voice in the back of her mind that kept whispering, _"You're to be married by the end of this year."_

.~.~.~.

"Well, well, well, look what the pups dragged in!" Leah smiled as she walked into the back door of the Uley house, seeing her little cousin there standing among Seth, Collin, and Brady whom had all eagerly jumped to help her bring in the groceries for Emily and Sam.

"Lee-Lee," Ellie exclaimed running over to her beautiful cousin who had changed in the last few years. Her once enviously long hair was cropped short, she was taller, and her beautiful brown eyes held sadness, brokenness in them that hadn't been there before. This was not the young girl Leah Clearwater once was, no standing in front of Ellie was the woman Leah had become. The two cousins hugged tightly. They began chatting about random things, school, work the usual. Leah could sense something was bothering her cousin.

"Alright who has the beer?" A loud voice exclaimed from the doorway and in walks in 5 huge guys and one girl who looked like a doll in comparison to these large men. The girl was holding one of the large men's hands. She sweetly snuck a kiss to his lips which he gladly returned with passion. Ellie smiled at the two of them, clearly in love.

"Woah! Okay, okay, let's save the make out sessions for when you're alone," One of them said, they all looked similar but their features differed slightly from each other's. The one that had just spoken was an inch or two shorter than the rest of them and his broad muscled shoulders would put world champion body builders to shame, but he had a baby face.

"So Emmy, what's for dinner?" Another one asked he was by far the tallest of the five that had just walked in; he seemed to hold a certain confidence that wasn't cocky. His presence alone made Ellie feel at ease, the way he held himself showed he was superior in a way that Ellie couldn't quite decipher yet. He smiled as Emily waved him in; his smile seemed to radiate happiness.

"You'll find out soon enough, Jake," She said with a smile, Emily walked over to her little sister. Ellie held her back straight and poised, she felt all eyes on her and it made blush crawl up over her chest and into her cheeks.

"Guys, this is my little sister, Ellie," Emily spoke with a smile; they could tell she loved her sister. "Elle, this is Jared Thail, his girlfriend Kim Cornwaller," The adorable couple from before smiled and waved at her, "Paul Emerson, and Jacob Black," Both boys nodded their heads in response, Jacob was the one who seemed to be a bringer of calmness. He seemed familiar, "Do you remember Jake? He kissed you in front of Eric to get him mad you were 6 and Jake was 8," Everyone started laughing, so did she. She remembered, that day. She was silently sitting on the beach with her mom and sisters, Eric and some of the local boys were playing football over at the side and all of a sudden one of the boys comes up to her and kisses her full on the lips, screaming "HAHA Take that Eric," and running away. Aunt Sue screaming, "Jacob Black don't make me call your mother," Ellie nodded smiling, giggling at the memory of Jacob crying. "That's Quil Aterra, the one Bethy raves about," Quil smiled, and waved at her, she waved back.

"Claire's built in baby-sitter?" Ellie asked speaking for the first time, they all laughed and Quil nodded,

"The one and only," He smiled sweetly at her which she returned.

"And last but not least," Emily smiled at the last boy, who Ellie thought was the most handsome of the five, although that Paul came in as a close second. "Embry Call," He had short black hair and these onyx eyes that seemed to penetrate her own oceanic blue ones. He was staring at her with a lazy smile that made her blush.

.~.~.~.

Embry Call never thought he'd seen a more prefect creature than right then. She was gorgeous, blue black waves that tumbled down to her elbows, high cheekbones that were stained pink as Emily put her on the spot, wide ocean blue eyes framed by long lashes seemed to be windows into her soul, a perfect button nose, and perfect light pink lips that were begging to be covered with his own. She was slender but still curvy, curvier than Emily. She was much smaller than Emily who was tiny to begin with, she probably would even his chest. She wore tempting short shorts that showed off her hips and golden tanned, defined legs. The pink long sleeve she adorned hugged her body, accenting her tiny waist and showed off a small amount of cleavage…just enough to drive him up the wall. He felt a lazy smile come across his lips.

Embry had always perceived imprinting to make you into a slave, worshipping the ground she walked on. A lovesick puppy who couldn't control his urges. Embry had always been uneasy at the thought of someone having that kind of hold over him. But this- this warm tingly feeling that made his hair stand on end, this warmth that spread about him like wildfire, this urge in the pit of his stomach to hold her, protect her, _love _her- this he could deal with.

It was no unknown fact to the pack that Embry hadn't gotten it in for several months and he always had an amazing amount of control over his teenage hormones but at the sight of those shorts and that peek-a-boo cleavage Embry felt his jeans tighten even more so as she swayed her hips over to Claire who had just woken up. Damn, this little creature that radiated pure beauty had him like a horny 12 year old that just discovered Playboy. He caught her eye as she picked up her niece, who laid her head on her aunt's shoulder, the smile this goddess sent his way made his heart swell in his chest.

"Congrats man," Paul whispered only loud enough for Embry to hear, Embry diverted his eyes to Paul for a moment, a moment only. Paul sipped his beer casually, handing Embry one from the cooler next to him. Embry took it gratefully, his eyes still on the beautiful being before him who was now happily chatting with Quil, Kim and Jared. Claire still rested on her shoulder.

"Thanks," Embry said with a half smile, clanking bottles with his roommate. Quil kept a close eye on Claire who was fisting her small hands in her aunt's hair sleepily. Embry and Paul had never been close, but when Embry's mom got sick of the lying and Embry could afford splitting the rent with Paul from the garage…they turned out to be good roommates, their similarities in TV shows and food turned out to be a good combination. "How'd you know?"

"I'd know that smile and that eyes glazed over look anywhere," Paul said with a smirk, Embry rolled his eyes, "You picked a good one, I have to say. Don't kill me for saying this but, she's fucking _hot_."

"Believe me, man, I know." Embry said a smirk grazing his lips; he slowly walked over to Jake who was watching football with the pups to inform him of the good news. His Alpha liked to be informed of what was going on in the pack at all times, if he didn't already know. Embry looked over his shoulder at the tiny girl with the blue eyes as she laughed with Kim, Leah, and Emily, he smiled to himself thinking, _This is going to be one hell of a summer. _

* * *

any thoughts?


	2. To The Cliffs

i love hearing any and all feedback..whether good or bad so please let me know what you think!

thank you to all who reviewed/subscribed!

i apologize for the wait and the shortness of this chapter, i wanted to make it longer but i didn't want to keep you waiting any longer than you already had.

so we have embry imprinting on ellie...hmmm interesting? where will this take us? thats for me to know and you to find out...enjoy(:

disclaimer: i swear i am not stephanie meyer.

* * *

~TO THE CLIFFS~

* * *

"Aunt Ellie," A tiny voice spoke from Quil's lap in the living room.

"Yes baby?" Ellie responded interrupting her conversation with Kim.

"Can you help me draw a picture for Qwil?" She asked smiling sweetly; Quil had her dressed in her nightgown already. Ellie smiled at the people sitting at the table with her: Emily, Sam, Kim, Jared, Leah, Jake, Paul and Embry Call. Embry Call was definitely the most attractive of the bunch, but she couldn't let herself like him…she had enough to worry about as it was in the love department. But she couldn't shake that growing urge in the pit of her stomach and the blush that crawled up her neck when he looked at her.

"Duty calls," Ellie laughed smiling, stretching up as she stood lifting some of her shirt to reveal a flat stomach but still soft, she noticed Embry staring. She smiled at him and he blushed knowing he had been caught and she was glad he noticed. She felt her blood flowing faster at the thought and her cheeks redden.

"Hey, hey," Sam said jokingly serious, Ellie raised her eyebrow at her future brother-in-law challenging him, "We're like the Taliban in this house…you keep your body a secret…except you get to read books and go to school." Everyone laughed including Ellie, who rolled her blue eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll walk around with a burqua just for you, Sammy Boy," She teased him, he smiled. She adored the way he doted over her sister it was adorable. It was the same with Jared and Kim. Ellie had come to really like Kim, she was sweet, easy-going and down to earth, and Ellie could tell they would become good friends during her summer long visit. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Osama, I have a child to attend to," They all laughed, including Embry. Who she could feel was staring at her as she walked into the other room and she felt the all too familiar blush crawl up her cheeks.

Claire was waiting patiently for her; Quil was facing the other way with his eyes closed as Seth, Collin and Brady were watching the baseball game. Claire smiled brightly when her Aunt walked in. She handed her youngest aunt a piece of paper and a pencil, Ellie smiled taking it gratefully.

"Now, Aunt Ellie," Claire said very particularly, like she was the boss. Ellie smiled at her beautiful little niece; she had Elizabeth's bone structure and skin tone but John's grey eyes and black curls. Her nightgown flowed around her cutely; it was soft pink with Disney princesses on it. "You draw a picture for Qwil, and I'll draw a picture for Qwil, but Qwilly can't look!" She scolded Quil who was peeking, he laughed heartily at her. He was at least nineteen but he seemed to really care for the four year old. Ellie had never seen that before, he'd make a wonderful father. Claire had already started drawing, blobs that were supposed to look like Quil and her on the beach. Ellie began to draw her baby cousin, who was so intently drawing her picture. Ellie was very artistic more so than any of her other sisters or brother. She loved sketching the most and the way the light was hitting Claire…it was perfect, she was positive Quil would love the picture.

Ten minutes later, Claire announced her final project and some of the others began to drift in, namely Embry, which Ellie noticed with a blush. She could smell him from here, he was intoxicating. She needed to stop… right now.

"Look Qwil," She said to him, he smiled at her, "That's you," She indicated to the big blob holding the little blobs hand, "And that's me!" She showed the little blob.

"I love it Claire," He said with a smile as he took the picture, he seemed to really have loved it. That was odd but it didn't seem to faze Ellie.

"Okay Aunt Ellie," Claire said putting her hands on her hips, Ellie was finishing up some last minute details and she wouldn't let anyone see the picture from her area on the floor. "Show Qwil the picture!" Ellie quickly signed her name in the bottom right corner and dated it.

"Here Quil," She said with a smile, and Quil's jaw dropped when he saw the picture, he looked from it to Ellie. It was a sketch of Claire lying on the floor, her tongue sticking out slightly, nose scrunched up perfectly, marker in hand.

"This looks like a picture," Quil said in awe, Ellie blushed slightly noticing everyone staring at the exchange now.

"Let me see," Seth said smiling, Ellie and Seth had always been close especially when they were little… always competing. "Wow, Elle, I may have beaten you in everything else but you can definitely kick my ass in drawing."

"It's nothing really," She smiled at Quil, who grinned back, "And Seth, please, let's not even go there because who _always_ wins at swimming out further?"

"I get cramps!" He complained like a girl. She rolled her eyes at her cousin, everyone was laughing.

"Oh, don't you just hate those period cramps Seth? And who always won at who ate more cookies," Seth opened his mouth to protest, "Yeah, yeah that's what I thought Sethhy," She stuck her tongue out at him which he returned.

"But-" He tried desperately again,

"You're beat."

"Ellie-"

"Seth, no more defending yourself, you can't beat my record of 34 cookies in 15 minutes." Ellie smiled at him, Leah laughed out loud.

"Then you promptly proceeded to hurl all over the kitchen," Leah started to laugh at the memory, "And on Seth." Seth made a face at the memory.

"I didn't say anything about what happened _after_ I defeated Seth." She smiled, Seth ran over picked her up, with Ellie still laughing giddily, Seth started for the door. She looked to Embry who smiled at her but she could tell there was something behind those dark eyes of his…another emotion. She never felt this feeling before this… extreme _want _for someone. She wanted him to hold her, to love her, to touch her in all the places that would make her tingle with excitement.

"Alright to the cliffs with you," Seth's voice woke her from her daydream of Embry Call. She began to realize where Seth was taking her and she immediately began to kick.

"Seth! Stop! Seth put me down!" Ellie began to beg her older cousin of five months, Jake, Paul Jared Kim Embry Emily Leah and Sam followed the two of them, "SETH!" Luckily, Sam and Emily lived a block away from the cliffs which the teenagers jumped and today was a perfect day to jump. "SETH JAMES CLEARWATER! STOP THIS INSTANT." She screamed, Seth paused for a moment, he was holding her dead man's lift style.

"Yes, oh whiney one," Seth teased her, Paul and Jared began to bet on who would push each other off first. Paul bet Ellie would push Seth off, and Jared bet Seth would throw Ellie off.

"My phone!" She said urgently, "I have my phone in my back pocket," Seth promptly grabbed the phone out her pocket and threw it to Embry who caught it with ease, "SETH CLEARWATER, I HATE YOU. GODDAMNIT SETH!" They were at the edge of the cliff and the wind whipped into her curls into her face. Seth put her down but still held her arm so she couldn't run back to the house. She began to try and squirm her way out of his extremely tight, extremely _hot _hold. _Does he have a fever?_

Sam, Jared, and Paul ripped their shirts off and jumped off screaming incoherent words followed by three big splashes. Kim and Emily laughed; Ellie looked over the edge and saw that the three boys resurfaced, "Is it cold?" She called to them, she felt Seth begin to grab her waist and she squirmed out of his grip and crawled threw his spread legs. She couldn't go around him he was too big.

"Not at all Elle," Paul's voice floated up to her, _Good then Seth won't be too cold. Not like it would make a difference, his burning up anyways._

"Don't be a chicken!" Jared said laughing, she and Seth were still struggling, by now Leah and Jake had jumped off together leaving Emily, Kim, Seth, Ellie and Embry atop the cliff.

Ellie managed to get behind Seth and she tried to push him off but he was like a rock, the dark depths below didn't seem too appetizing to Ellie who was already cold as it was. She managed to push Seth off but at the last minute he grabbed her hand trying to pull her with him, she felt her body surge forward along with Seth's weight, only to be brought back upright by two strong arms that had snaked around her waist. Those muscular, scorching arms pulled her into a standing position she quickly brushed her curls away from her face only to be met with the Goose bump inducing stare that belonged to Embry Call.

"Thanks," She said breathlessly, smiling at him, he smiled back she felt her knees go weak, he was so hot…temperature wise that was, she was freezing seconds ago and now she felt a warmth spread across her body raising a new kind of Goosebumps. But she wasn't sure if those were just from his body heat... she felt that hazy feeling come across her body and she felt her blood rush to the juncture of her legs, her heart rate increased as did her breathing…he was intoxicating her, Embry Call had her heart thumping with a single touch. She observed him from up close… short crow black hair, dark eyes that still had that hidden emotion behind them, and perfect russet skin, with these lips that made her want to jump on him and kiss him senseless. She would have done it but then she thought of the ring back in the house, and how she needed to clean up that mess first.

"No problem, you could have gotten hurt," He said releasing his arms from her waist; he took his shirt off handing his phone and hers to Emily.

"You're hot," She commented in her daze of his godliness, he smirked at her. _God, that smirk is sexy. _

"I know right?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively; she playfully hit his scalding arm. But he froze in place when she began to take her shirt and shorts off. Embry stared at her in all her undergarment glory. She was absolutely breath-taking, flat toned stomach, tiny waist, perfect sized breasts that almost spilled over in her black bra and those black lace boy shorts that hugged her hips perfectly made him want to fuck-no, not fuck- make love to her right there on the spot but he tried to control the blood that began to flow to his nether regions and think about how her hair flowed perfectly around her shoulders. Oh, god there it was again… the blood flowing.

"Well, quit staring and let's go," She laughed at him, blushing putting her arms around herself as if covering her body. Embry refused to allow this, not allowing her to hide her beautiful body. He quickly grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder and he jumped off. She screamed excitedly and Embry loved the sound, she giggled right before they hit the water and slipped out of Embry's arms. A fact that deeply upset him, Embry resurfaced quickly and looked franticly around for his imprint. She popped up next to him water rolling off her face; she smiled at him making his dick jump. He loved this girl, this sexy beautiful little girl that he hardly knew. He watched her as she swam-no, not swam…glided- over to Seth gave him an impish smile and promptly dunked him. She started to laugh with Paul when she was pulled under abruptly, her beautiful smile changing to horror as she was pulled under by Seth. Embry dove under and swam to her, they both resurfaced together.

"Seth!" She slapped his shoulder, he rolled his eyes at her, and she floated a few yards away from the pack with that adorable impish smile. Embry could tell she was mature but in those few moments she was childish and he loved that. "Race you to the shore," She dove under and began to swim. The pack followed, and Seth beat her by grabbing her leg as she climb on the shore and threw her back in. Embry couldn't help but smile at this playful beautiful creature who was his, solely, to adore. He hoped she'd accept him.

"SETH YOU CHEATER!" She jumped on Seth's back as Embry reached the beach; Embry saw the Goosebumps sparkle up over her skin. He rushed to her grabbing his shirt from Kim with a thanks. She slipped her sorry excuse for shorts over her legs and her thin shirt on, and began the walk back, Ellie was quietly talking with Kim shivering as she did so. Embry, who was walking next to Paul and Jake who were talking a conversation that sounded foreign to his ears all he could focus on was this little tiny being in front of him. Embry walked up behind Ellie and placed his scalding hand on her shoulder. He noticed her body's reaction to his touch, the way she shivered more violently and the smile that graced her lovely features as if it was a natural reflex, Embry smirked knowing he had a hold over her. She turned to face him, when she realized it was him her smile seemed to brighten a fact that made Embry's heart melt.

"You look cold," He spoke the smirk still gracing his feature and the hand on her shoulder smoothly slipped to her hand, holding it felt so natural even if her petite hand felt like ice. "Take my shirt," Embry smiled as she gently took it from his hands and slowly put it on. By now the group was several paces away from them.

"Thank you," She spoke softly, he loved the sound, he didn't release her hand a fact that didn't seem to bother her. "Your hands are so warm,"

"It's a genetic thing," He said with a crooked smile, looking at his feet chuckling a little bit, when he looked back up Embry was surprised to see that she was staring at him as if studying him. A little crease on her forehead was apparent and she bit her gorgeous lip, she was thinking about something.

"Genetic, huh?" Ellie asked smiling as she did so. Embry loved that smile, it lit up her blue eyes and her whole face. "I know a thing or two about freaky genes." She chuckled to herself as if enjoying some personal joke and Embry couldn't help but to want to be in on that. He was observing her as she spoke and he concluded that she was perfect in every way. The way she gently blew a curl from her face, the way she walked…so softly and gracefully as if she was a feather gently being blown by the wind, and most importantly the way she gripped his hand tighter when a strong wind began to blow.

"Do you?" Embry challenged with a smirk, _she doesn't even know the half of it, _what does she know, "Care to share?" She gave a little giggle at his rhyme, looking up at him. The intensity of her blue eyes was mesmerizing they were a prefect royal blue with flecks of ice blue sprinkled in, he had never seen anything so beautiful before in his life.

"It's kind of a long story," Ellie said tearing her gaze from him, looking at her feet, "Have you ever seen the rest of my siblings?" She looked up at him again, he stared back down.

"Only in pictures," He said truthfully and honestly they were all beautiful, even her brother (in a completely non-homosexual way) was very handsome. He had only begun to see that she was the prettiest.

"Well, my brother and sisters are all pretty tall, with either dark brown eyes, light brown eyes or in Evelyn's case hazel. My mother has brown eyes and my dad has hazel according to genetics I should have had brown eyes and stood at least 5" 7'. But I was born with completely different features petite, blue eyes and that's only the beginning. Apparently somewhere in the process of my… creation," She visibly cringed thinking about her parents making her. Embry smiled at her adorableness, "Something went wrong and I was born different…small, blue eyes, always getting sick…when I was younger at least, and I'm a scientific wonder." She didn't say the last part as if she was bragging she said it as if she was almost sad about it. Embry's brows crunched together in thought puzzled at her words. She noticed this, letting out a small, bitter chuckle…it didn't sound right coming from her pretty lips. "I was born with 24 chromosomes." Embry's hard began to beat faster in his ears, _What does this mean? Do all the imprints have this? Is she special? _"My extra X chromosome is completely unique it matches none of the other pairs, scientists have studied my blood since I was three and studied me as well. That was, until my parents put my foot down when I began to go into puberty. Now only a handful of doctors are privileged enough to watch over me…and the effects of my extra DNA." Embry was completely absorbed in her story, still trying to fit the pieces of the puzzle together in his head. His head snapped up to look at her as she solemnly looked at him, studying him the way the scientists studied her.

"Has anything…unusual ever happened to you?" Embry asked picking his words carefully, curious…maybe he imprinted on another wolf.

"No, nothing out of the ordinary…no tail or gills for me," She smiled sweetly, but then her facial expression changed rather quickly from a smile to a puzzled frown. "Although, recently I've had some very strange dreams," By now Embry's heartbeat was thumping so fast he could hardly hear her speak but he managed.

"Dreams? What sort of dreams?" He asked shakily, gripping her hand tight in his own, _What does this all mean? _His head was spinning with questions trying to make sense of her words.

"Please don't tell anyone," She asked quietly her blue eyes looking up at him, he stared back down at this beautiful creature that suddenly looked very afraid. "Promise me, Embry Call, that you shall not speak a word of this to anyone…especially not Sam or Emily." His face hardened keeping something from his Alpha would not be easy but he would have to keep the promise to his imprint.

"I promise," Embry said his face serious, his brown eyes still staring into the depths of her blue eyes as he slowly raised their conjoined hands and kissed their intertwined fingers to seal the promise. He wished he could've kissed her lips instead. They were in front of Sam and Emily's house now; everyone had already gone inside and was probably expecting them.

Embry's heart pounded faster with every word she spoke. "In my dreams there are these huge creatures…they're tall maybe as big as a horse, and their eyes are so…human-like you'd think there was a man trapped inside them. Call me crazy…but I think they're _wolves_."

* * *

please tell me what you think!

are the character's developing well enough? what do you think of ellie's character? of embry's? i want to hear what you think will happen next because i love ideas. (even though i already have it written) so please...let me know!


	3. You Big Redskin Hockey Jock

hey guys, so i hope you like the story so far. i enjoy hearing your thoughts and seeing your reviews. hope you all had a good holiday, here's my little new year's present to you(:

**disclaimer- **im not stephanie meyer.

* * *

~YOU BIG REDSKIN HOCKEY JOCK~

* * *

"So who is this Embry Call character?" Ellie asked Emily, who was standing up cooking as usual…cookies this time...Claire's favorite. Ellie was sitting down at the table with Claire as she colored. Ellie licked a bit of cookie dough off her finger. There had not been a single day without rain since the day Ellie came to La Push. The rain poured down for five days straight. Ellie noticed as the days passed how Sam's friends came and went as they pleased randomly interrupting whatever Emily was in the middle of…not that either of the Young sisters minded. The boys' random appearances usually gave them a break from entertaining Claire…especially when Quil dropped by which was often. Embry Call dropped by almost every day, either alone or with Paul or Jacob. Ellie was puzzled by the group's dynamics. Ellie didn't pretend to not take notice in the fact that Sam would come home at all hours of the night, how she would wake up at 3 AM hearing the boys downstairs whispering with Emily and Sam a few times she could have sworn she heard her name. Ellie intended to find out what was different about this group of people and she would start with Embry Call.

As much as she didn't want to admit it Embry had been on her mind since the night she met him and her constant thoughts of him left her infuriated with herself and him…mostly him. How dare he work his way into her brain like that? And his ever-constant presence wasn't helping her. She was promised to Will…even if it was unwilling. She had to be out of that problem before she could worry about Embry Call…even if he was gorgeous, and tall, and muscular, and handsome, and… she needed to stop this obsession with him. Will's ring had been staring at her under that godforsaken box. Emily was wrong, every time she thought of Embry, she thought of that ring which made her feel guilty and then she got angry for feeling guilty, then she got angry at the tribe, then at Embry for making her feel all these emotions.

Emily gave a slight chuckle as she placed the cookie sheet into the oven and wiped her hands, giving her little sister a small smile that confused Ellie. _What does she know?_ Ellie wondered to herself, "Embry? Embry is a good man," Ellie rolled her eyes impatiently, which caused her older sister to chuckle louder.

"Come on Emmy, give me some details," Ellie said sitting up, her blue eyes shining brightly she moved from her lazy seated position and sat forward on the table elbows up, looking eager. Emily was reminded of the night she, Bethy, Eric, Ev and Vange came home from their various homecomings. Bethy and Eric had gone to their homecoming at their catholic high school, which all the Young children attended (or in Ellie's case, currently attend), Emily had gotten home from a date, and Vange and Ev had just arrived back from the movies. Eric picked them all up and once they got home, little elementary school Ellie was sitting elbows propped up blue eyes glazed over with impatience but too eager to retire. Eric, a senior in high school at the time, had laughed affectionately at their youngest sister who was now ushering them to sit and eat the milk and cookies she had set out for them. She was a bossy, mature little second grader. Once everyone was amusing her, and eating her cookies, she sat down and huffed almost as if she was an expectant mother waiting for her child to come home, "How did your night go? And I want details…from all of you." She had turned her bright blue eyes at Eric who was sitting next to her fighting his smile. Then the five of them burst out laughing at their bossy, motherly younger sister who merely raised an eyebrow at them as they cackled like hyenas. Emily smiled at the memory, and turned to her younger sister.

"Well, why don't you ask him?" Emily said turning away from her beautiful little sister, she wanted to tell Ellie everything about Embry but she was afraid she would let the secret slip before Embry had a chance to tell her himself.

"Please, Emmy?" Ellie asked in a quiet voice as she looked at her sister's back, Emily turned around and smiled at her sister.

"How can I say no to you?" Emily asked with a smile, Ellie brightened visibly, "Before I begin I want to let you know don't let any of what I'm about to tell you change your view of Embry…this is his past, it's what made him the man he is today. I won't go into too much detail, maybe one day he'll explain the rest to you." Ellie nodded eagerly; Emily sighed her sister was already falling in love with Embry and Ellie was completely unaware. "Embry was born on the Makah reservation and his mother moved them here when he was two months old. Embry grew up here, his two best friends of our little circle would have to be Quil and Jacob…they were best friends even as little kids. Embry is probably the most studious out of the pac- I mean the group-," Ellie noticed her sister's fumbling of words and pretended not to take note, "He and Quil run a mechanic shop here in La Push but Embry and Paul live together. Embry attends Washington State with Jake, Seth, and Quil. He is studying to become a lawyer or a history teacher…he's not positive yet, most likely a lawyer. He plays hockey for Washington State. He got a partial scholarship there for sports and partial for academics." Ellie's blue eyes widened…she was impressed… not that Embry wasn't impressive in general but she was wowed by him.

"Uncle Bry is a smarty pants!" Claire exclaimed, Ellie smiled, she loved Claire's nickname for Embry. Uncle Bry. He absolutely adored Claire; Claire said she would marry him if she wasn't already marrying Quil.

"Yes, he is Claire bear," Emily smiled only half of her face turning upwards, but she quickly frowned when she observed her sister's face. Ellie smiled lazily… feeling that tug in her stomach and pride swell up in her chest. Which left her confused; she should be angry at this man but she strangely wanted to know more about him. Ellie began to have an out of body experience, she felt her body putting in a DVD for Claire and her mouth move to respond to Emily's "I'm going to the store," but all that was on her mind was Embry Call…and it was driving her insane.

.~.~.~.

"What do you mean she left?" A tall, muscular boy of 18 roared, picking up the nearest object- a piece of fire wood- and hurling it as far as his strength would allow. Several other boys surrounded him making sure he did get too out of control. A tall man stood in front of him with his arms out stretched explaining, a woman stood behind him surveying the situation at a safe distance.

"I mean that my little sister is no longer in the boundaries of the Makah reservation," The man with his arms out stretched explained with a pained expression. He hated that the Elders drove his beloved baby sister from her home. He hated that he had tried to convince her to stay when he knew she didn't belong here.

"WHERE IS SHE?" The other, younger boy bellowed at the man before him. The young one had dark eyes, black as night, tanned skin and short cropped hair. Bulky muscles rippled underneath his tanned skin as fury and rage surged through him. His beautiful fiancée fled the reservation? She's making a fool out of him. They are to be married this winter…whether she likes it or not. He would be damned if she left him. The fact that the man before him, her brother, would not answer his question made his vision begin to blur, he was ready to kill someone. "ERIC, GODDAMNIT WHERE IS YOUR LITTLE SISTER?" Eric stood silently staring at the boy in a fitful rage before him, his dark brown eyes widening in realization. He couldn't let his baby sister marry this monster. He wouldn't allow it. Eric would have to but subtle in his actions, but he would get her out of this. "ERIC! WHERE IS ELLIE?"

"With her sister, Will," Eric said through gritted teeth, Will took a deep breath and calmed somewhat, however his breathing was still heavy and labored. He cracked his neck trying to gain control.

"Which one," Will said menacingly, if looks could kill Eric would have been dead a thousand times over. Eric was wise; he wouldn't step on the toes of the most volatile member of their group. Will's voice lowered to above a whisper in desperation, "Please, Eric," Eric desperately wanted to protect his sister from this monster, but he couldn't something in Will's dark eyes made him speak the truth.

"Emily," He said quietly, running a hand through his cropped black hair, "She's with Emily."

.~.~.~.

"We've lost him Jake," Paul said, sitting on the couch of his and Embry's little house, watching mindlessly as Seth and Jared versed each other at Call of Duty. Embry rolled his eyes; his brothers were just being overdramatic. "He's gone to the dark side." Paul casually sipped his beer watching the game he caught the pillow that was hurled at him with ease.

"Embry's one of _them_ now," Jake sneered, having not imprinted himself he was among the that hadn't imprinted. "Although, I can't say I would mind having Ellie around more,"

"Yeah dude," Paul agreed with a chuckle, "She's fucking sexy," Again Embry hurled a pillow at his two brothers. They laughed at his outburst.

"Your just jealous," Embry smiled sipping his beer,

"You're right I am fucking jealous," Paul admitted smugly, and Embry turned to him staring him down.

"Touch my imprint, I'll kill you," He said threatening him, Jake put a hand on his shoulder which immediately put Embry at ease even though he didn't want to be at ease.

"Take it easy, Em," Jake said with a furrowed brow, "Paul was only kidding," Jake's dark eyes snapped to Paul who smiled cockily in response.

"Well, speaking of my sexy imprint," Embry said standing up, stretching his sinewy muscles. "I better go see her,"

"While you're there, ask more about those dreams she's been having," Jacob said his brow furrowed in deep thought, "I have a feeling there's more to them than just dreams," Embry nodded grabbing his car keys. He would have gone in wolf form but he didn't feel like undressing then redressing all over again. Embry got to Emily's house in record time parking his big black truck in front of the house, taking note that only Ellie's car was in the driveway.

_Alone time?_ He quickly thought to himself, as he walked through the lawn and onto the big porch. Emily told all the wolves where her hide-a-key was, so that they could get inside when she wasn't home which wasn't often. Embry quickly let himself in, he could hear her musical voice speaking quickly from the living room, she was pacing…irritated. Embry heard her sniffle, he wanted to do was hold her and kill whoever had gotten such a strong reaction out of her. In the week she had been here, Embry had seen her nearly everyday and he was already in love with her. And he knew she was feeling the imprint bond too…the warm glow of imprinting had already begun to settle in on her rosy cheeks.

"Yes, Mom," Ellie said her voice rising in pitch, "No, I don't want him coming down here… Yes, I'm wearing the ring!" _Ring? What ring? _"Yes, I know. I know it's completely barbaric. Why? Oh, mother! I am not running away from my problems!" Here he heard her sniffle even more. "Okay, have fun at your tennis match, send Daddy my love. What was that? Oh no, I forgot about that Mom, I'll ask Emily what date is good for her, and then I'll call Joe. I know I have to get it done soon. Okay, alright, I love you too. Bye," She hung up, now Embry was watching her. Ellie had her beautiful curls up in a pony tail with a few stray curls framing her face, she wore tiny light wash jean shorts , and a gray Seahawks shirt that was loose…Embry didn't think she could be more beautiful. She sat on the couch as tears poured down her face, she looked at something that was sitting on her left hand and more tears seemed to pour out of her at the sight of it. She looked up suddenly and saw him staring back at her, she gasped and grabbed her chest, Embry laughed.

"Embry! You scared me!" Ellie playfully scolded him, he came and sat down next to her, he naturally put his arm around her, and she leaned into him. Embry could get very used to this. "How long have you been here?"

"No more than two minutes," He said honestly, smiling down at her, instinctively wiping a tear from her cheek. Embry took note that she was covering her left hand from his view.

"How much did you hear?" She asked meekly, a trait that was not in her arsenal of characteristics.

"Enough," Embry said solemnly, she groaned and leaned back into his muscled arm more tears began to pour from her beautiful blue eyes and she turned away from him. Not wanting him to see her cry, "Hey, hey," He soothed, grabbing her chin and gently pulling her face to meet his, he wiped the tears from her eyes. "Tell me what's wrong," He caressed her cheek and she leaned into his palm. This was all instinct, all natural. She seemed to wake up from this trance she was under. She stood up quickly, her beautiful curls bouncing in her pony tail as she did so.

"Do you want anything to eat?" She offered walking to the kitchen, Embry sighed. Ellie had these defenses, something that was making her hold back. Embry had a feeling that whatever was on her left hand was the key to her hesitation. He followed her into the kitchen, "Emily, Claire, and Quil just went to the store to grab stuff. There's practically nothing here." Ellie began opening the pantry looking for food, standing on her tippy toes, an act which elongated her legs, causing her teeny shorts to go up and her tee shirt to rise as well, making Embry feel the blood rush to his dick. He walked up behind her; she turned around suddenly feeling how close he was. Embry had her under his spell again; he skillfully put his hands under her tiny thighs and lifted her onto the counter. He gently grabbed her left hand and raised it to his lips kissing her beautiful knuckles slowly while never breaking the locking connection between their eyes. Embry still held her hand and looked down at it, noticing the bright little ring that stood out on her ring finger. His stomach lurched and his hands began to shake.

"The real reason I'm down here," Ellie began speaking softly; she brushed a curl from her face and gently bit her lip, she had unconsciously put her short legs around his hips locking him to her. Embry briefly thought what it would be like to take her here on the counter right now, but he let the thought fly from his mind as her soft, melodic voice rang out in the silent kitchen. "Other than the fact that I miss my family, is because I-I am to be married by the end of this year," Embry let this thought sink in, taking a deep breath, his arms began to shake and she gently placed her tiny, cold hand on him and his tremors ceased, "It is unwilling, to a man I scarcely know. His name is William Hockley, and he and his family are, known on the Makah reservation, to be quite the hot heads." Embry enjoyed the eloquent way she spoke…a clear product of Catholic schooling and higher society. The Makah's have always been a wealthy reservation and status was important. Embry imagined that Ellie and William's wedding would be the talk of the aristocratic town. "The Elders are trying to enforce a tribal law upon us; apparently it is an ancient tradition. In every generation, a young man and woman are chosen for marriage, regardless of their current relationships unless they are already married. It is an honor, supposedly," Embry caught the tear that quickly dropped with her eye roll, "But I have failed to see what an honor it really is. William has been in love with me since we were children…according to my brother, Eric. Naturally, he is ecstatic as well as his family. The Hockleys seem to be more interested in the merging of our two families than the happiness of all involved. So, I ran away… I came here, judge me if you will. I needed a break, Embry. It was suffocating me…all of it. I went from being a high school junior to an engaged seventeen year old. I needed time to think, so I came here. My mom and dad back me 100% but my mom just called me and told me Will's throwing a fit that he demanded I come 'home'. But I refuse." Embry swallowed, his beautiful little girl. _His _imprint was betrothed to another man. An angry little hothead according to Ellie…Embry began to shake again.

"We have failed to find a loophole yet, but my dad's law firm is working on it," She continued, sighing. Embry was shaking again. She slowly pushed herself off the counter. "So there you have it Embry. I figured it was better to tell you now then to have you get mixed up in this mess." Ellie turned her blue eyes on the man in front of him who was shaking like a leaf.

"You are strange, Embry Call." She announced suddenly, which made him stop shaking. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" He asked playing innocent, she scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Embry noticed the way it pushed her boobs up. She leaned her weight on one hip and Embry mimicked her, making her laugh ring out like bells causing more tears to fall.

"You shake," She said factually, he froze in the middle of his teasing her, "When you get upset or agitated. You all do. All you La Push boys." She raised an eyebrow at his emotionless face.

"No we don't," Embry responded automatically, Ellie's body language told Embry she was going to be defiant.

"Yes you do," Ellie said suspiciously, "You're hiding something from me…you all are. Even Emily. Don't try to deny it, Embry, I'm not Claire. I may be young but I'm not that naïve. Besides, I can see it in your eyes." She challenged him with a small smug smile, as she leaned on the counter, one arm hanging off the other holding her face. Embry's dick jumped, he groaned internally, _God I love this woman. _"Tell me I'm wrong,"

"I am not going to tell you are wrong, but I'm certainly not telling you, you're right…because then I would be contributing to an already extremely large conceit." He smirked at her, she stood up her back went ramrod straight her face a little pissed off that he avoided her challenge.

"Listen, you big redskin hockey jock," She said boldly her pale face flushed with anger, "I don't like you. You…unnerve me, you irritate me," Embry merely smiled at this little girl who was ranting angrily, he liked her little nickname for him. "But most of all, you frustrate me."

"Oh do I?" Embry said with a smile, as he moved closer to her she held the house phone out like a weapon. Embry pinned her up against a wall, "Well, you amaze me," He said truthfully, he was so close to her he could feel her breath on his neck, as he bent down to look at her. Embry could hear her sporadic little heart thumping wildly and the one thing that made his heart jump was the smell of her arousal.

"Don't bullshit me, Call," She said rolling her big blue, "You're just trying to romance me so that forget about the big 'La Push Secret' that everyone's in on." Her blue eyes seemed ever bluer as she stared up at him with mild anger. Embry gave her a devilishly handsome smile that made Ellie want to melt.

"Is it working?" He whispered slowly leaning in, Ellie came to her senses and slowly slipped out from under his pin.

"Not in the slightest, hockey jock." Ellie said stubbornly, but Embry could hear her heart beat quicken she turned away from him as Emily, Quil and Claire walked in the door. Embry smiled at the defiant little creature in front of him, as she glared at him with smoldering eyes. He had his work cut out for him.

* * *

please let me know what you think!


End file.
